Hidden Dreams
by nnytak
Summary: Bella has been hiding dreams...how long can she hide these from Edward before he finds out? And who is she hiding dreams about? Suck at summaries! R&R! M for language, suggestive content, and later slight S&M content
1. Dreams

**Howdy ya'll! Here's my first chapter of my newest story! I own nothing! Well except my own character, Lexi Wolf is all mine, got that guys?**

**And today**

_The night of Bella and Edward's wedding, Edward finally agrees to sleep with her...they do..._

I woke up. Today I would marry my Edward. I was way beyond happy, _he had come back after Emmett and Jasper had left, I could see my vampire but I felt him move into the house to my side. Then he kissed my into the night._

I felt his cold nude body laying next to me, I buried my face in the ice-cold skin of his chest, not wanting to open my eyes, I breathed in.

Something was wrong. This was not my vampire's scent. I opened my eyes and lifted my head. Edward did not lay next to me. It was Emmett. Emmett Cullen.

**(Poor Bella. If only she had truly woken up.)**

I woke up gasping, I heard movement downstairs, my dad was up. I looked frantically around the room, no Emmett. He wasn't here. What is wrong with me? Dreaming something like that the night of my wedding...

I got up slowly and took a shower, I went downstairs after getting dressed into my T-Shirt and sweats and went to the kitchen, not long afterwards Alice came into the kitchen followed by a brunette with blue eyes, she looked curious, I realized that under the blue there was hint of red, I stiffened.

"Hey, Bella! Ready to go?"

"Who's this?"

"Old friend."

"This is the girl who's getting married? She must be crazy." The girl said, her voice was one you'd hear in a porno, one that is full of seduction and lust, I knew her voice was for those reasons but not because she did porn, she seduced prey with her voice.

Alice rolled her eyes, Charlie watched us talk with curiosity in his eyes.

"Let's go." Alice said. I nodded, I followed them out the door to Alice's car, I climbed in the passenger's seat, the girl got in the backseat, Alice climbed in the driver seat, I turned my head shakily as the red eyed vampire removed the contacts from her eyes.

"Bella, that's Lexi Wolf. She was a friend of mine a few years ago. As long as you don't do girls she won't bug you."\

"A les?"

"I'm actually bi." Lexi interjected.

"That must suck when your hunting humans. No gender to hate to drain."

She sighed. "This is what I don't like about humans. They're prejudiced. Especially living around you veggie vamps."

"I'm sorry. I've almost been killed by far to many vampires like you."

"Stop arguing and turn around. I need to get us to the house"

"Fine." I said and turned around, I buckled the seatbelt and she drove off.

When we got to their house we got out.

"I'm going to go hunt." Lexi said.

"You better cross the border."

She rolled her eyed and darted off I looked at Alice and she lead me inside, I followed her inside and she led me upstairs. She sat me in a chair in the bathroom and went to work on me, I closed my eyes and let her, I must've dozed off as she worked with me...

I was laying on the bed, curled close o my vampire, he was holding me, tracing my spine with his fingertips, every stroke of his fingers made me tremble more and more. My vampire. My Edward. He held me tightly. I finally stood.

"I need to eat." I said. I heard him stand and follow me downstairs, I dug through the fridge and found a carton of eggs, I pulled them out and turned to look at him, I froze mid movement as I took in the vampire standing before me. It wasn't Edward. It was Emmett. "Emmett?..."

I gasped and my eyes snapped open, Alice held me still and made me look at her. "What were you dreaming about?"

I said nothing.

"You said Emmett's name. What were you dreaming about?"

"I..." I couldn't tell her. It was wrong. I shouldn't have dreamt about Emmett like that. Especially on our wedding day. "Forget I said anything and finish getting me ready."

She hesitated then did as told, I sat there for another two hours refusing to fall back to sleep, scared of what would happen in my dreams if I did.


	2. The Wedding

**I own nothing! For those who don't like these stories don't read 'em. It's your problem if you don't like 'em but don't insult. It's rude.**

**Lexi is still mine! **

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been depressed because my soul left me.**

We said our vows; I tried to keep from looking at Emmett. After the wedding everyone hugged me.

"Bella!" Lexi yelled and ran over. I need to talk to you.

"Not now." I said under my breath, irritated.

"It's important."

"Not. Now."

Emmett hugged me. "Hey little sis." He said in my ear.

I tensed, dreams flashed back into my head.

"Hey Emmett.' I whispered.

He chuckled. "You're excited. Rose never has this...aroma to her..."

My whole body could've turned red at that.

"Bella." Lexi stormed over to us, she glared at Emmett. "Emmett, keep your ideas private. She's been thinking of no one but Edward since she got here."

He rolled his eyes. "So you've got n advantage over Edward? I bet he'd be mad to know."

She hissed faintly. I looked at her, she had contacts on again.

Suddenly, I realized something.

"Where's Edward?"

"_Edwardo_ is taking care of the guests since you are so focused on Emmett here."

_I am not._ I thought, testing her.

"Are too."

"How did you-"

I was cut off when Charlie walked over. "Am I no longer allowed to talk to you?"

"Sorry, dad." I mumbled.

"Your mom's bugging me because you have hardly talked to her today."

"Tell Renee Bella will be right over there. Me and Bella need to have some _girl talk_ about her honeymoon."

My dad blushed and walked off, embarrassed.

"Now unless you want to stay here for girl talk I suggest you go."

Emmett groaned then lightened up. "Will any nudity be involved? After all you-"

"Go." Lexi snapped.

I figured he stay and pester her more. That's what Emmett's do isn't it? Wrong. He rushed off into the crowd to find Rosalie I guessed.

"He'll never learn. And you need to think. Remember this. Those dreams you've been having. Don't keep thinking of them. Okay?"

I looked down and nodded.

_How can you read my mind? Edward can't?..._

"Your willingly letting me. It's not like his. I told Emmett you'd been thinking of Edwardo wince you got here to stop him from bugging you. I knew about your dreams from Alice. She only told me because Edward can't get into my mind. That doesn't matter right now though. What matters is that you're ignoring your husband."

I frowned and looked towards Renee. My mom first. Then Edward.

**1 hour later**

I was dancing with Edward when he suddenly stiffened.

_He turned automatically and in the other direction as if someone had called his name._

"_Oh!" he said. His brow furrowed for an instant and then smoothed out just as quickly._

_Suddenly he was smiling a brilliant smile._

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_A surprise wedding gift."_

"_Huh?"_

_He didn't answer; he just started dancing again, spinning me the opposite way we'd headed been headed before, away from the lights and then into the deep swath of that night that ringed the luminous dance floor._

_He didn't pause until we reached the dark side of one of the huge cedars. Then Edward looked straight into the blackest shadow._

"_Thank you," Edward said to the darkness. "This is very...kind of you."_

"_Kind is my middle name," a husky familiar voice answered from the black night. "Can I cut in?"_

_My hand flew up to my throat, and if Edward hadn't been holding me I would've collapsed._

"_Jacob!" I choked as soon as I could breathe. "Jacob!"_

"_Hey there Bells."_

_I stumbled toward the sound of his voice. Edward kept his grip under my elbow until another set of strong hands caught me in the darkness. The heat from Jacob's skin burned right through the thin satin dress as he pulled me close. He made no effort to dance; he just hugged me while I buried my face in his chest. He leaned down to press his cheek to the top of my head._

"_Rosalie won't forgive me if she doesn't get her official turn on the dance floor," Edward murmured, and I knew he was leaving us, giving me a gift of his own—this moment with Jacob._

"_Oh, Jacob." I was crying now. I couldn't get the words out clearly. "Thank you."_

"_Stop blubbering, Bella. You'll ruin your dress. It's just me."_

"_Just? Oh, Jake. Everything is perfect now."_

_He snorted. "Yeah— the party can start. The best man finally made it."_

"_Now _everyone_ I love is here."_

_I felt his lips brush my hair. "Sorry I'm late, honey."_

"_I'm just so happy you came!"_

"_That was the idea."_

_I glanced toward the guests, but I couldn't see through the dancer's to the spot where I'd last seen Jacob's father. I didn't know if he'd stayed. "Does Billy know you're here?" As soon as I asked, I knew that he must have—it was the only way to explain his uplifted expression before._

"_I'm sure Sam's told him. I'll go see him when...when the party's over."_

"_He'll be glad you're home."_

_(taken from TheTwilightSaga;BrakingDawn. I do not own anything. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Page 57-59)_

Being here with him took my mind back to memories of when me and he were younger. When we were friends, I wanted to tell him about my dreams. I didn't know what he would do though. Would he tell Edward to screw up our marriage?

"What's bugging you?" He asked.

"I...if I say anything to you would you tell anyone?"

"Hm...if it's that important then no. I cross my heart and hope to die. Besides, it'll be fun knowing something you won't tell the blo-" He stopped when a look of anger crossed my face. "_Edward_ doesn't." He finished.

He sat on the ground and motioned for me to climb in his lap. I did so, being careful of the fabric wound around me.

"So what's the problem?" He asked.

"Emmett."

I could feel him tense, his body heated up more.

"What the He-"

"He did nothing." I said quickly.

"Then what's your problem with him?"

"He's...I've been having dreams..."

"So you go from one leach to another?"

I glared. "What happened to my best friend? You've been a real jerk since..."

"Since you agreed to marry that monster."

I lost it. "You call vampires monsters but I know what you're capable of. I've seen Emily. I've seen the scars. You're as dangerous as him you short tempered ass. Remember Paul? Remember how quickly he lost it and tried to kill me? Any of ou wolves could do that. You could, Sam could, Embry, Quil."

"Those leaches could tear your throat out and you wouldn't even feel it."

"But I bet if one of you attacked me, I would feel it. I bet I would. I'd prefer tore out throat over scarred face like Emily."

I felt his body trembling, he was pissed and I was scared, I'd gone too far and I knew it. I was pushed up off the ground by something, fur replaced the arms that held me, I flew off him and landed somewhere near by, I felt blood pouring out of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Again, sorry for the slow update. Review and tell me what should happen!<strong>


	3. A Night to Remember

'**kay guys. No reviews for the last chapter. :( Anyway, I had to update. **

**I own only Lexi! All other characters belong to Stephanie!**

**LPOV **

I heard the scream before I smelt her blood. There were snarls followed by it, I darted into the trees, a russet brown wolf was at a standoff with Edwardo, on the ground behind him was Bella's body, limp and losing blood quickly, I felt the contacts melt away, I had to help her, Edwardo was darting at her but the wolf would snap at him making him back up, I walked towards Bella, I used my animal coaxing ability to make the wolf relax, his body rippled and I was at Bella's side. I made her look at me.

"Bella, stay awake. You can't die. Not today. Not now." I whispered.

Edwardo...no Edward was across from me. As I saw him lean into her throat, I slapped his head away.

"There's another solution. Pick her up and carry her to my car. Avoid the reception party."

He nodded and moved fast, he was out of sight in a second. "Out of here, mutts. Now. They won't break the treaty unless I can't save her."

I walked through the reception party. I got looks from people; I heard whispers asking where Bella was. I ignored them all. I went to my car. I got in the back of my van and kneeled by the bed.

"I may be able to help her. If not. You have to change her, Edward."

He nodded.

I laid my hands on her heart and whispered, I imagined her head wounds healing, I'd never healed a human before, my powers were all for protecting animals and the balance of nature. Not to bring back a nearly dead human, I focused my healing on the gash on her head and sent a little through the rest of her to heal and wounds that weren't serious. I listened to her heartbeat, it stopped slowing, I didn't stop sending healing through her, until her heart rate was normal, I opened my eyes, Emmett and Alice were in the back of the car now. Edwardo was whispering in Bella's ear.

"Go, Edwardo." I said, normally he wouldn't listen to me, but for some reason, he did.

"Is she okay?" Emmett's voice was urgent.

"Yes." Alice answered.

"E...E...Emmett..." She moaned in her sleep. Shock covered Emmett's face; me and Alice giggled and jumped out of the car without a word.

I heard Rosalie and Edward yelling at guests that it was time to leave.

**BPOV**

I sat up gasping then fell back and held my head. I couldn't remember what happened after Jacob phased. I felt my heart race at the memory, tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Bella?" Emmett. No. Not another dream. Dammit. I wanted reality to stay in my dreams.

"Bella?" He repeated and sat on the edge of the bed. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"How's your head?"

"It hurts. What happened?" Not a dream, I realized.

"The mutt lost control. Lexi saved your life."

"Ho-"

"She's supposed to be able to save animals. Not humans. You have someone watching out for you."

I nodded slowly and sat up.

"You and Edwardo-"

"Not you too." I groaned.

"Sorry. I hear it a lot."

"_Anyway_, you and Edward are going to leave for your honeymoon tomorrow. Him and Rose are going hunting. Alice and Lexi are going clothes shopping. Jasper is getting out of here and watching the border of the territory so...it's you and me tonight."

"I'm dead."

"I won't hurt you...much..." Emmett teased.

I'm doomed.

**Later That Night**

"I'll keep a close eye on her, Edward." Emmett said.

Edward kissed me. "I'll hurry back."

I nodded and he took off in the trees. I went into the kitchen, ignoring Emmett best I could as he followed me.

"If I could get away with it I'd change you." He said.

I looked at him. "Really?"

"Edward's a pussy. Scared to change a single human."

I looked away; I felt his breath on my neck, my heart raced. "I know your dreams." He whispered in my ear.

He kissed above my pulse, which dreams? My desire to be changed or my desire for him.

He moved the kiss up my jaw, oh God, so close, he kissed the corner of my mouth, his arms moved around my waist and explored up my shirt, I nearly lost it right then, every touch was sending me into desperation, and finally he kissed me.

He tasted amazing, his mouth was demanding, unhesitant on prying my mouth open, truthfully, this was way better than anything Edward would give me. I wanted more. I wanted everything.

I tugged at the edge of his shirt, signaling what I wanted, whether it was pure lust or our minds driving us into it we did it.

"Em-" I opened my eyes and looked around me, I grimaced in pain at what was in my lower body, my arms, legs, and most of the rest of my skin was sore.

"Bella?" It was Emmett's voice. So last night wasn't a dream.

"Yeah?" I went out of the room that I just realized was destroyed. Oh boy. I walked downstairs and watched as he cooked me eggs, he had a crinkled nose but smiled when I came in.

"Mornin'." He said.

"Morning. Did last night really-?"  
>"Yes, babe." He said. "And no one will know unless you want them to."<p>

"Alice will." I mumbled.

"She planned this out for us. She was giving us a chance to..."chat"." He air quoted. "I happened to like this "chat"."

I felt myself blush deeply.

"We need a shower and my room needs a cleaning or we'll be dead."

I nodded.

"Shower first." He grabbed my arm and led me upstairs, he turned on the shower and stripped off my clothes, I struggled with his and we both got in. Last night repeated itself.

I looked over my arms, legs, and shoulders. I was good except some bruising on my upper arm.

"You fell." Emmett said walking up behind me.

I nodded. That would work.

"As for the shower. I got mad when you hurt yourself and took it out on the shower."

I nodded again.

"Edward's on his way. Then you have your honeymoon."

"Okay, Emmett..." Guilt washed over me. Not because I had sex with Emmett but because I was leaving to celebrate my life with Edward.


	4. The Honeymoon

Want the Honeymoon? Get off your lazy butts and read Breaking Dawn (pgs. 75-138).


	5. Oh no

**For those who are wondering, "Yes Bella is pregnant." I have the whole story planned so patience young padawons. This story will be finished before most my others to those who are reading them.**

**Her pregnancy will last a few chapters; I don't think I'll do her POV during it. Not completely sure yet though so bear with me.**

**I own nothing! Except Lexi.**

EmPOV

He was going to kill me if he found out.

I. Was. Dead. Hear me?

Dead.

Bella was pregnant. I would've never slept with her had I known. Ah who am I kidding? I would've. Now she was dying and we can't get Rosalie to help is convince her that she _will_ die. Dammit, Rose.

I cleared my head best I could and walked back towards the house, God I hope he didn't hear my thoughts, I'm at least a mile away...

**LPOV**

The idiot! She was going to die, that damned baby was going to kill her! I wanted to strangle her, she was an absolute moron.

I walked into their livingroom earning a hiss from Rosalie.

"Oh shut it." I walked to Bella's side, blowing off the warning hiss Rosalie gave me when I stepped around her, I kneeled by her.

"Bella, what the Hell is wrong with you? You're. Going. To. Die." Her stomach was growing already, it made me think of my mom, my human mom, after he changed me he slept with her, got her pregnant, my sister Lex was born but she died having her.

My creator took off with her and I took off on my own, living off humans, I met Alice after her creation, she told me she was going towards a new life, I followed her for a while but one night I got sidetracked by a beautiful girl, problem was, I lost control, human she was, ever since that day I have regretted it.

"I don't care. He's mine." She smiled weakly and touched her stomach.

I'd have to talk to Carlisle, explain to him what would happen.

"I've seen this before, Bella. It _will_ die."

I stood and walked out, shoving Rosalie out of my way.

I went to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Lexi." He said.

I opened the door and stepped inside.

"I know what's going to happen to her."

"Edward told me."

"Nosy asshole." I mumbled under my breath.

"Be nice, Lexi. Right now he'll do anything to get what we need."

"If he wants to do something we need to he'd rip Rose's head off and get that baby out of her."

"Lexi, you know that won't happen."

"I know." I sighed and sat at the chair in front of his desk.

"You realize what'll happen if the wolves find out, right?"

"I know." He said.

_**(Day before Bella's return**)_

**JPOV**

I did my patrols, Quil running along side me, Seth further back, that damned human drinker was at the edge of the border as we ran, I stopped and growled at her, waiting for her to pass the line, she didn't, I huffed a long breath and finally shifted human, I was quick to put my jeans on.

She didn't watch.

I walked over to her, she looked at me as I did.

"One of you wolves is hurt, not you, something happened to another one of you."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Okay, I knew what she was talking about by the way but what the hell did it matter and how did she know?

"A female wolf, she's hurt, what happened to her?"

Leah. "Nothing happened. Now go away."

Seth walked to my side, human form, he looked at her. "Her and Jacob got dru-"

"Shut it, Seth." I growled at him, I heard a bark of laugh from the trees.

She was hurt, hurt in a place, had I known she was a virgin I wouldn't have let me wolf instincts take over, drunk or not.

"Let me see her." She said.

A damned human drinking vampire wanted to cross onto our land and see the wolf that hate's vampires more than anything? What. The. Fuck?

"No. First off, she hates vampires, second off, unless Sam permits it, which he won't. And third, if you cross this line we have every right to kill you because you're not a Cullen and permitted or not we can kill you."

"I know what she's feeling."

"_No _vampire knows what we do."

"I know how you feel because your partially wolf."

"Stupid vamps and their powers." I mumbled. "I'll talk to Sam." I said louder. _Now go away. _I thought to myself.

"I'll be waiting." She said.

"Bloodsucker." I mumbled and darted into the trees, I slipped out of my pants and tied them to my leg, and I shifted and let out a low howl, calling my Alpha, though I didn't want to.

Sam agreed reluctantly, Leah was definitely hiding something when we met up later that night for our patrol. Something happened when Lexi went into her room, I didn't pry though.

_**(Day after Bella's Return)**_

I walked into my house, Billy watched me, he was hiding something, something important. I could feel it.

"What are you hiding?" I asked.

"Bella's back. She called Charlie this morning, said she got in a wreck and won't let him see her, very serious injuries according to Carlisle."

"Bull." I growled.

"Jake, wait." He said and grabbed for my arm, I ignored him and darted into the trees, I shifted and headed towards the Cullens, she better be human, I ignored the shouts in my head from Quil and Paul, and I ignored everything and everyone, if she wasn't human...if she was one of them...

I snarled and crossed the border.

**So?...whatcha think? Good? Too Quick? Too short? Come on. Tell me with reviews, candy or cookies to reviews!  
>Check out my other stories! I have BellaAlice, Bella/Emmett, Bella/Rosalie, A Harry Potter and Night World. Read! And again I say! Review! Review! Review!**


	6. Let's see

**I own nothing! Except Lexi.**

**So sorry but I will be changing the rating to M for some things in the next two chapters. The birth scene will be much gorier than described on Breaking Dawn and Lexi, I must admit, has a bad mind. Sorry again my fans. **

**LPOV**

I growled and stood at the door, I pushed my calming power at Jacob as he jumped through the trees, and he fell before me landing on his knees, butt naked.

"She's human, mutt."

He growled at me and lifted his head. "Show me."

"Now's not the time. Now turn your tail around before-"

"Let him in." A whisper from Bella, I turned to the door. She was such an idiot, I didn't care about her but I wanted her to live. I didn't want another half-breed to destroy her.

"I'll get you some pants." I mumbled and walked inside, I laughed and grabbed one of Alice's skirts out of the first closet I found, I walked back outside and tossed the skirt. "Let us see that hard-on poor boy."

He growled at me. "I really hate you."

"And? I love making fun of guys about their bodily reactions. And I can sense your horny."

"Go back to Leah and make her happy again."

"Go fuck her again."

He growled and I went inside, I would never tell that I slept with her. I think she might be worth spending time with. Wolf or not she had a certain beauty to her. I smiled at the memory; I had to make Edward swear to keep his mouth shut. I went into the living room and sat on the couch farthest from Bella.

Jacob walked in, talking under his breath, the skirt sticking out at the crotch, no one laughed though I heard a small giggle from Alice. He looked at Bella and I saw him relax though the lump in the skirt got larger.

"Hey, Bella." He said, he sounded very annoyed.

"Alice, can you get him some pants?" She asked weakly, dozing off again.

"Why are you in a skirt?" She asked him as she wandered into another room to grab shorts.

"The stupid red eye. That's why."

"I don't know what your talkin' about. I found him outside in the skirt." I said innocently.

He growled at me. I heard snoring from Bella.

"What happened to her?" He finally asked as Alice walked back in with the shorts.

"She's pregnant."

He collapsed to his knees. I felt bad truthfully. I knew how he felt.

**BPOV**

I walked down the shore, Edward holding my hand. I pulled his hand to my stomach. He smiled and kissed my forehead. Suddenly, a kick came at my stomach, I gasped in pain and my eyes snapped open, I wasn't at the beach. I was in the Cullens house and the kick came from my stomach, my little boy.

**EmPOV**

I needed to get out of this room. Before I let my thoughts slip.

"I'm going to hunt."

"I'll come with you." Rosalie said.

I nodded and took her hand; at least she couldn't read minds.

"Be careful." Esme said.

Rose seemed to second thought.

"No." She said and went to Bella's side.

"Okay, Rose..." I said and ran out the door. I listened to make sure no one followed, then I went towards the mountains.

I stalked a bear, soundlessly. My mind was far from there though. Thinking of Bella, her eyes, the feel of her fragile body against mine, she might've slept with Edwardo but I guarantee he wasn't half as good as me.

I've heard he's smaller than a bat. I'm at least a walrus.

I jumped the bear from behind, it threw me off and turned to face me, a snarl escaping it, it was furious and I liked it. I crouched low and bared my teeth at it.

Bears were my favorite thing to hunt. They always put up good fights. Never good enough though. Occasionally I let them go so they can be more pissed off next time round. This one I've let go three times now. I was too thirsty to play though, I lashed its claws at me and I jumped back avoiding them, testing him.

Finally I darted at his throat and bit into him, forcing him to the ground with all my strength, he snarled with fury and rage. He fought as I drank him dry. The end of him finally, he went limp and his blood went dry. I pulled away from the body and smiled, I licked my teeth then leaned against a tree.

Back to Bella. What if the baby is mine? I thought quietly to myself. What would Edward do if he found out? He may be a pansy but he still has a temper. I've seen it and never want to again.

_What if the baby is mine?_ The thought rang in my head like a chime and I felt an odd peace at the idea. The baby mine. Something Rosalie would let her die for. Something I may want because he may be mine. My Emmett junior.

_Get ahold of yourself you moron. _Part of my mind yelled. _She's with Edward, like it or not she won't leave him_.

_I can dream can't I!_ I thought, and apparently yelled out loud because I heard laughter from the other side of the trees.

Lexi walked out from behind a tree. "You had a dream. And Bella had a dream. Now look where you are."

"Go suck a lemon."

"Touché" She was the most annoying thing in the world. More annoying than Alice. I told her to suck a lemon she could backfire because she did that. Told her to go suck a dick and she'd backfrire with "Only if you do." I hated her!

"Oh relax fussbutt. Actually, don't. You need to get your butt back to the house. Jacob told the pack and we are now on their die now list."

"What's new?"

**What do you think? I felt like the dream was necessary and I give credit to the beach scene to both Stephanie Meyer and L.J. Smith's Night World: Secret Vampire. **

**Reviews equal quicker updates!**


	7. Behave

**Hello again. I missed ya'll. A lot. :D Baby birth time. Enjoy. **

**I own Lexi! Stephanie can keep hers but Lexi is mine! **

**Lex's part of this chapter is strictly for adults. Younger viewers should NOT read it. It contains slight S&M and girl on girl between Leah and Lexi.**

**EmPOV**

A scream, Bella's scream, came from inside, I darted in to see her on the floor, Rosalie picked her up. She was limp and her stomach looked like Mount Kilimanjaro. Actually. More like KillBellarighnowo. A volcano about to erupt, she choked and blood came out of her mouth. Where the fuck was Edward? I darted to her and Rosalie's side as Rosalie carried her upstairs.

I followed quickly, she looked dead, the only lively thing about her was her eyes, they were open and searching, another shriek escaped her as blood flowed out of her mouth. I watched Rosalie's eyes go black then grabbed her, and another scream escaped Bella.

Dammit. I can't do all this alone. "Carlisle! Someone!" I shouted.

Lexi came in the room and grabbed Rosalie from me, she shoved her out the window, I really didn't have time to think about it because the scent of her blood enveloped me. Not seductively but with fear. I looked over to see Bella's stomach ripple. Lexi was at her side pulling off her shirt, I didn't think before I was there.

I heard footsteps come upstairs and looked over to the door just in time for Edward to walk in, he had a scent on him and I hissed quietly recognizing the scent. I'd worry about it later. _You are a fuckin' man-whore! She will find out about you and him!_

I felt him roll his eyes as he darted to our side, he pushed her down as another strangled scream escaped Bella then silence, her heart stopped. I glared at Edward.

_Leave. _I shot at him as I started CPR. I heard a snarl from him then footsteps leaving. Lexi moved to her stomach and worked quickly, I smelt the pouring blood as something tore through her skin, I looked over to see Lexi's teeth at her stomach, tearing quickly then pulling back to lift something out of her limp body. I didn't hesitate after the baby was removed and quickly bit right across her chest, another hand reaching in for something else...Oh Jesus. Another baby...and it...oh God...Lexi shakily walked out of the room as I bit multiple places in her body, her body spasm'd then an agonized scream escaped her lips.

Her heart went faster than I would think possible, quietly I went out the door and closed it. Slowly I went downstairs. Edward was nowhere around. Rosalie and Lexi were at the couch, one on each side, blocking my view, I slowly walked over there and looked around Rosalie. There were two babies. One had an almost identical look to Bella...she had brown eyes...her brown...the other...she had my dark brown hair...and...my eyes from when I was human...my blue eyes...she looked like a little female me...we were in deep shit.

Rosalie looked at me. I saw something in her eyes I had never seen...pain maybe...her expression was blank. She knew.

"They smell like you." She said and walked out without another word.

Great. I felt horrible. I really did but there was nothing I could tell her to make her feel better. I sat down by the twins, Lexi looked at me.

"It's amazing."

"What?" I asked.

"They're part vampire and part shifter. I can hear their thoughts."

I was shocked. Shifter? How? She's human...

"Maybe she doesn't know. But she has shifter blood in her."

_Maybe Renee is. _I thought to myself. No. She doesn't stink so that wouldn't work. Maybe Renee cheated on Charlie with a Quileute. That'd explain it better.

I wonder which parent it is. "I don't think Charlie's her real dad." I said out loud. She stared at me. "Can you watch me. I need to go beat Edward's cheating ass."

"Go get 'em tiger." She said and I ran out the door.

**LPOV**

I watched Emmett leave then looked at the kids. I was never one for kids. When Rosalie walked back in I walked out and headed towards the border line. Leah and I had made a date. We had practically made a cave in the mountains our home that we found the day she imprinted me.

_I walked into her cabin, ignoring the following Jacob. Her bedroom was locked but it didn't take lock for me to pick the lock, when I walked in and was greeted by a snarl. I quickly calmed her inner beast and she collapsed on her knees._

"_What the hell do you want, leech?" _

"_To talk." I said and sat on the foot of her bed._

_She glared at me. "There's nothing to talk about."_

"_There is. Now get your little bitchy ass off the floor and tell me what's bothering you." _

_She growled and obeyed. _

"_Tell me what's wrong? I can sense your frustration from the Cullen's. Is it because you can't imprint?" _

"_No." She snapped._

_I tried to nose into her thoughts but it was like using a hammer on titanium._

"_Tell me why-" I started than her eyes met mine. I was frozen, I felt something envelope me. Like I had become Earth. Like I was no longer attached to it but was it. I felt like a rock holding something down. I didn't understand but it was surprisingly not frightening. I wanted to fear the strange sensations but couldn't. Then I felt burning lips on my icy ones. The heat of what she needed. Her thoughts of her longings for pain swarming me. Not pain that hurt...a different pain...a pain she had only seen on the internet...submitting...the things she hadn't let anyone hear were there now...in my head...shocking me with the familiarity...how I longed for the exact opposite...I realized how well it would work out...her longing to submit to the pleasuerful pain of S&M and my longing to dominate for the pleasure of giving that pain...deep dark secrets..._

_She pulled away as we had both stripped out of our clothes._

"_I know a private cave." I whispered. _

"_I'll be there in 10 minutes." She mumbled and I stood, quickly I opened and darted out the door, ignoring my nudity. I didn't really give a shit at the moment._

_When I arrived at the cave she appeared in the front five minutes later with a bag tied to her small neck from of her wolf form. She pushed the bag off her neck and shifted human, she pulled 5 candles out of the bag and a lighter and quickly placed around the cave, I hung a blanket across the entrance and looked back at her, she was so beautiful, she had kneeled to the ground and was looking at the floor. I went over to her bag and peeked in. In the dim light of the candles I could see a remote control and a vibrator, what used to be a wooden hair brush that had recently had all the bristles removed. A belt. _

_I picked up the belt and walked over to her, quietly I wrapped the belt around her neck and looped it through like a collar, I felt a wave of likeness come from her and her inner wolf. She was so beautiful. _

_I tugged the belt and she remained still. "What are your safe words?" I asked._

"_Green and red." She said quietly._

"_Good." _

_I picked up the brush and ran it down her back, I felt her approval. I took the advantage of her comfort to hit her bottom with the brush. She yelped and moved back towards it. She liked it, I could tell._

_She looked back at me, eyed wide with excitement._

I swear I could've killed Edward when he got into my mind and saw the memories. Every hit and every touch had been revealed to him because I had been so happy I hadn't blocked it. I threatened to tell about him cheating when he saw my memories. The wolves had heard it to but all but Jacob and the ones who had imprinted had laughed and said they hope for more shows. Leah was pissed but I told her to calm down.

"Ready?" Leah walked out of the trees.

I nodded and took her hand, we headed to our cave.


	8. Surprise!

**Edward shall die! Mwahahahahahaha! JK...Or am I?...Maybe I am...Or maybe not...Or I am...not...find out by reading because I'm indecisive and won't tell you the truth. :D**

**I own nothing!...except Lexi! There probably won't be anymore Leah Lexi action...unless you want it! Let me know in a review or PM!**

**Listening to Em...or Slim...Or Marshall Mathers. Whichever you call him.**

**EmPOV**

I followed Edward's recent trail, I was furious and wanted him dead because he's been with Jacob since the day we returned to Forks. He tried to keep Bella away from Jacob because Jacob had a bad case of letting his tongue slip and Edward was scared of her finding out. Ask why Jacob could "hate" him so much. Answer's simple. When someone imprints they're whatever the imprintee needs. Their case, arch enemies, it's sick. I've regretted not telling Bella since I found out. Especially on their wedding day.

I continued following the trail and saw him.

Them, is a better word. Him and Jacob, the mutt and asshole were kissing, I visualized lunging and tearing him to little pieces. Let the wolves get pissed.

"I wouldn't do what you're planning, Emmett."

"Why would I not?"

"Bella."

"As a wise man once said. 'Fuck you.'"

"Many have said that."

"Well only one is famous for it." I grinned and lunged. You don't, wanna fuck with Emmett. 'cause why? 'cause Emmett will fuckin' kill you.

_(ooc-had to do it. Listening to Kill you by Eminem)_

I laughed and grabbed onto his head then I felt sharp teeth in my neck, I was pushed and knocked down, away from him, I turned and hissed lowly, I expected the huge russet brown wolf to be standing there but I saw a large feminine wolf, at first I thought Leah but this wolf was blackish brown with very familiar eyes. No way, she shook out her extremely long fur and snarled lowly, snapping her teeth.

I saw shock on Jacob's face, the wolf growled lowly then ran off. The female wolf was taken over by a human. Bella. Oh my God.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

She looked at him. "Leave. Run and don't turn back. If you come near me, my babies, or my family again I will rip your dick off and feed it to the wolves." She snarled.

He turned and ran. I watched Bella closely, she looked at me with pained eyes.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I didn't mean.."

"You had no idea." I walked over to her slowly and wrapped my arms around her, I pulled her close and she cried.

"I've lost him...I made Rose hate you..." She cried harder.

"Bella look at me." She lifted her head.

"Me and Rose were already parting. She found another guy who would fit her much better as a mate."

**BPOV**

I was so confused. I knew being changed was supposed to having my baby tear open my stomach had hurt like Hell but afterwards everything had gone black. I'd regained consciousness just in time for my body to do weird jolting and spasming. Burning seared through me. Not like fire but like a burn of electricity, rushing through my bones, transforming me. I felt shaken and confused but then I felt it. The pull, like gravity, I followed the pull, only...

_PAWS?_ I tried to clear my head. What is going on?

_Bella?_ The voice that entered my head was not one I was pleased to hear but if my human memories were correct werewolves are telepaths.

_What's going on?_

I heard a mental groan. _I have no clue but I suggest you go stop it before it gets too bad._

_What gets too bad?_

_Just go._

I growled. She was frustrating me. Greatly.

_And if you stay around here another second I'll start thinking about me and Le-_ I ignored her and took off towards where I felt the pull.

**EmPOV**

By the time Leah got here Bella had shifted human and explained what she understood of everything, which was practically nothing. As much as we could figure out one of her parents was a werewolf and the legends of vampire venom killing werewolves was a lie. That's about it though.

When Leah shifted human she didn't act awkward for once. A bit shocking but I pushed it aside.

"I spoke with Sam and a few others. Everyone agreed about an affair. We don't know which one it was but we do know that Charlie is your true dad. Renee isn't. Anymore questions need to be taken to Sam but I suggest you go take care of your girls. According to Lexi they have been growing at a very fast rate that's shocking."

"Great." Bella and I groaned at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled at the same time. That girl...God she was so...ever since I first met her I knew that Edward would have to move aside. And when I found out he was cheating on her with that dumbass wolf I nearly lost it.

"Emmett? Are you listening?" Bella.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I am."

"Don't lie. I said. Let's go see our kids.'"

I nodded. We took eachothers hands and headed back towards the house, Leah had taken off but that didn't matter. All that mattered at that moment was Bella, me, and our kids. I smiled as we walked into the house, what I saw shocked me.

**I am so sorry about the delay! I've had writer's block for so long! I hope you like the chapter! :)**


	9. Note

Everyone this is important, I have to thank KCLutz447 for pointing out a huge mistake I made on chapter 3, I accidentally posted a chapter from a different fanfiction there. It probably confused tons of you and I am really sorry for the mistake.


	10. Note 2

Hello everyone and I apologize for the delays on updates, I've just been so busy, I'm happy to say I will be copying these stories off here and moving them to TWCS, I will continue to update here as well though, I love you all! Thanks for being loyal readers.


End file.
